Don't Walk Away
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Something's happened that's caused a slight tension between our favorite popstar and her best friend. Miley wants it, but Lilly's scared and confused, so she does the only thing she can do.. walk away. Inspired by Miley Cyrus' "Don't Walk Away." One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I think this is what people would call a drabble? Not sure, but the idea just popped into my head and I just had to get it out. Anyway, please read and review! Happy reading.**

**DON'T WALK AWAY**

"Lilly! Lilly! Will you... STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at her retreating form. We were in my room, just talking then somehow things were brought up that shouldn't have been brought up. This always happens when the situation comes up, she always walks away. Always. And she always has this look on her face. It's annoying. "Come back here, right now." I said sternly, pointing to the floor where my feet were planted.

"No Miley, I think it's better if I just leave." she said quietly, looking down at her feet without turning around to face me.

"Don't walk away again Lilly." I said through clenched teeth, "and don't give me that look either." I scolded when she turned her head abruptly to face me with _that look_ on her face.

"Why do you always have to bring that up?!" she exclaimed, "Huh?! Why can't you just drop it." she sighed, palms digging into her eyes. I sighed too and took cautious steps towards her while she was still digging the palm of her hands into her eyes; I didn't want to scare her off. We had to talk about this.

I slowly reached out a hand as I got nearer, and gently grabbed onto her right wrist. I felt her stiffen up at my touch, but slowly pulled her hand away from her face anyway. Her shoulders slumped, and her left hand fell to her side in a defeated manner when her red eyes locked onto my hurt filled eyes.

"Because I know you felt what I felt, too, Lilly." I said slowly, quietly.

"What exactly did _I_ feel then, huh, Miles?" she asked through gritted teeth, "if you know what I felt. Tell me, right now." I could see her jaw muscles tense as she ground her teeth together.

"That jolt of electricity. Thousands of butterflies erupting in the pit of your stomach, making you feel all nauseous. Your head getting all lightheaded. All those corny, clichéd things in romance novels and stupid romantic comedies. I _know_ you felt it too Lilly! Stop fighting it." I said, trying to convince her. I pulled her right hand to my chest, over my heart, and held it there. "You feel that? My heart beats a million times per minute whenever you're around. That's not something that happens all the time."

She shook her head and pulled her hand away from my chest roughly, but my fingers had a death grip on her wrist, and I was pulled by the force to her. She stumbled backwards and fell flat on her back while I landed on top of her. Again, it was just like all those stupid books and movies! "No, Miley. I can't... I shouldn't feel this way." she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. I stayed on top of her, and tried to blink back tears. I failed. A single tear drop found its way out of its barrier, slide down my cheek, and dripped off of my chin down to her cheek that was facing me. The moment the tear landed on her cheek, she turned her head towards me and opened her eyes slowly.

"Lilly... please." I begged in a raspy voice. I dropped my head as more tears fell, causing my hair to drape all over Lilly's face. "You can't and you shouldn't but you do... stop fighting it." I whispered inaudibly at her chest.

"No.. I.. we can't." she sighed unconvincingly. I lifted my tear stained face and looked her directly in the eyes. I could see the confusion and hurt mirror in her ocean blue eyes. Those eyes. They always got to me. In a trance like state, I leaned down slowly and slightly grazed her lips with mine. "Miley..." she whispered against my lips before pressing our lips together lightly. I took in the feel of her soft lips mixed with my tears, it felt amazing despite the situation. "Miley! NO!" she said sternly after pushing me gently off of her and standing up abruptly. "It's wrong! Against everything I've been taught growing up. My mom won't understand, and she's the only family I have left! I can't lose her." she said with tears forming in her eyes. She blinked a few times and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry." she apologized before turning towards the door.

"I'm gonna get you no matter what you or anyone says." I said determinedly, "you know me Lilly, I won't stop until I get you."

"Why?!" she exclaimed. "What's so special about me that you're putting your whole heart in it?" she exasperated, hand on the wore out door knob.

"Cuz you have my whole heart already, stupid!" I said harshly, "since day one. You've had my heart since the day you came up to me on my first day of school and befriended me when everyone else just turned away. I'm gonna get you one day... and when I do you're not gonna walk away." I said with a determined look on my face. Jaw muscles tight, teeth grinding against each other, lips pursed, and eyebrows knitted together.

"But I-,"

"I _love_ you, Lillian Truscott." I poured out with every type of emotion known to mankind. Voice thick with love, hate, lust, obsession, sadness, etc.

I saw her shake her head slightly before turning the handle and opening the door. She paused halfway through the door way and turned to look at me just the slightest bit, "I love you too..." she choked out before walking away.

I stood there with silent tears running down my face. This always happens. I bring up all the kisses that we've shared, whether dares or not, and she stiffens up then walks away. Always. I'm determined though. My hearts already in too deep, and I'm naturally a competitive person... especially when it comes to things/people I really want. I won't give up on her. I'm gonna get her one way or the other and when I do, she won't have what it takes to walk away.

**A/N: I don't know. I was listening to the soundtrack, and fell in love with this song. I just love how she sings it!! seriously, it's a catchy song. Not really a songfic, but this little story popped into my head while I was singing along with the lyrics. Lol. Hope you liked. Please, review!**


End file.
